herofandomcom-20200223-history
Cosmos
Cosmos is the name of several fictional characters in the various Transformers Universe. He is sometimes referred to as "Autobot Cosmos" for trademark purposes. Wired Magazine once nominated him as one of the 12 most ridiculous Transformers of all time. Transformers: Generation 1 Cosmos's bio portrayed him as the Autobots' top recon specialist, using his space-based alternate mode to reach places no other Autobot is capable of. Despite this freedom, Cosmos frequently gets lonely - and bored with it. As such, he often abandons his duty to fool around in the atmosphere - which has led him to be mistaken for an alien flying saucer, which technically, he is (indeed, he is similar in design to the alleged UFOs photographed by George Adamski). His Japanese name Adams is a direct reference to Adamski. Animated series Cosmos' most important appearance came in the second season episode "The God Gambit". Cosmos collected data in space on a potential new power source, but was attacked by Astrotrain, Thrust and Starscream. Crashing on the moon Titan, the local priests worshipped the Decepticons as "Sky Gods", but rebels were able to reactivate Cosmos and call for aid from the Autobots. Optimus Prime sent Omega Supreme with Perceptor and Jazz. Astrotrain set himself up as the chief god of the moon and forced the natives to gather energy crystals. The trip to Titan drained Omega of most of his energy, but Perceptor and Jazz were able to gather enough crystals to reactivate Omega and defeat the three Decepticons. Vowing to not let the Autobots gain the crystals, Astrotrain set up a chain reaction destroying them. The Autobots aided the natives to escape the explosion and helped them settle in another area of the moon. Cosmos first appeared in pt 2 of "Megatron's Master Plan", where he appeared rescuing the Autobots from being sent into the sun by Megatron's machinations after they voluntarily exiled themselves. He managed to tow them back to Earth, although he crashed on arrival. He was later kidnapped by Megatron on the moon with the Autobot Blaster, before eventually being rescued by Omega Supreme In this episode it is revealed that he enjoys rock and roll. When Blaster transmitted the rock and roll concert he was attending to his fellow Autobots, Cosmos did a backflip and exclaimed," All Right." After this, in many appearances Cosmos was used as a transport for the various Autobot missions, including valiantly trying to stop a flying monster while Omega Supreme pursued his vendetta against the Constructicons, and alerting Optimus Prime to the plot of big-game hunter Lord Cholmondeley when he captured some of the other Autobots to use as bait to lure in Prime. He was one of the few second-season Autobots to survive into the third season. His last appearance was in episode 89, "Grimlock's New Brain". Returning from a deep space mission fighting Decepticons with Sky Lynx the pair of Autobots suddenly found themselves unable to fly and crashed into Cybertron at Power Platform Alpha. It was discovered that sabotage in the generator was creating a disruptive effect on Transformers. Cosmos and Sky Lynx were sent to repair by Perceptor . According to Michael McConnohie, the inflection of Cosmos' voice was a tribute to actor, Peter Lorre. Category:Male Category:Transformers Heroes Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Genderless